Royston Tan
|birth_place = Singapore |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |othername = |occupation = director, screenwriter, producer, actor |yearsactive = 1995– |spouse = |partner = |children = |parents = |influences = |influenced = website/blog = http://royston-tan.blogspot.com/ |awards = }} Royston Tan ( ; born 5 October 1976) is a Singaporean filmmaker. Tan is a graduate from Temasek Polytechnic, where he studied Visual Communications. He first came into prominence through his short films: Sons (2000), Hock Hiap Leong (2001), 48 on AIDS (2002), Mother (2002) and 15 (2002). He has so far directed four features. Filmography Filmography as Director Feature films *''15'' (feature) (2003) *''4:30'' (feature) (2006) *''881'' (feature) (2007) *''12 Lotus'' (feature) (2008) Short films *''Adam.Eve.Steve'' (1997) *''Jesses'' (1999) *''Sons'' (2000) *''Hock Hiap Leong'' (2001) *''48 on AIDS'' (2002) *''24 HRS'' (2002) *''Mother'' (2002) *''15'' (short) (2002)! *''The Old Man and The River'' (2003) *''177155'' (2003) *''Cut'' (2004) *''The Blind Trilogy'': Blind / Old Parliament House / Capitol Cinema (2004) *''The Absentee'' (2004) *''Careless Whisperer'' (2005) *''New York Girl'' (2005) *''Monkeylove'' (2005) *''DIY'' (2005) *''Cellouiod Dreams'' (2006), for the National Museum of Singapore's Living Galleries *''Sin Sai Hong'' (2006) *''After The Rain'' (2007) *''My SARS Lover'' (2008) *''Little Note'' (2009) *''Anniversary'' (2009) *''No Admittance'' (2010) *''Ah Kong'' (2010) *''FishLove'' (2010) *''I want to remember'' (2011) Other work * Remains (1995) Music Video * Erase (1996) Music Video * Kisses (1997) Music Video * 4A Florence Close (1998) Home Video * Birdsong (2010) TV movie * Old Places (2010) TV movie Filmography as actor * The Teenage Textbook Movie (1998) * Pong (1999) * Be with Me (2005) Awards 1995 *NTU's All-School Students' Photo-Videographic Competition: First prize for Music Video "Remains" 1996 *National Panasonic Video Award for Music Video for “Erase” 1997 *UTV International Book Prize for “Adam.Eve.Steve” 1998 *Bios MTV Awards 2nd prize for Music Video for “Kisses” 1999/2000 *Hong Kong IDN Excellence in Digital Imaging Award for “Senses” 2000 *13th Singapore International Film Festival :Best Short Film for “Sons” :Special Achievement Award for “Sons” 2001 ''' *Singapore Short Film Festival – The Voice Award for “Mother” *6th Malaysian Video Awards: ASEAN Director of the Year – Silver Award *23rd JVC Video Award – Silver Award for “Sons” '''2002 *The National Arts Council – Young Artist of the Year 2002 *21st Uppsala International Short Film Festival (Sweden) – International Jury Honorary Mention for “Hock Hiap Leong” *6th Thai Short Film and Video Festival – Best International Short Film Award for “15" *Asian Television Awards 2002 – Technical and Creative Winner :Best of Show :Best Cinematography Award *Promax Asia 2002 – Silver for "48 on AIDS" *15th Singapore International Film Festival – Special Achievement Award for Short Film “15” *“Fest Forward” – Audience Choice for “15” *Tampere International Film Festival – Jury’s Diploma of Merit Award for “Hock Hiap Leong” 2003 *Filmlet 2003 – Best International Short Film *Brief Encounter Short Film Festival 2003 *Best International Short Film *Kurzfilmtage Winterthur 2003 – Promotion Prize of the International Competition 03 *22nd Uppsala International Short Film Festival (Sweden) "UppsalaFilmkaja" Award *Mecal Film Festival – Special Mention for "15" (short film) *16th Singapore International Film Festival – NETPAC-FIPRESCI Jury World Critic Award for "15: The Movie" *Newport International Film Festival – Honorable Mention for “15” *Oberhausen Short Film Festival – Special Mention Award for “15" *Tampere Film Festival – Best Fiction Award for “15” *Hong Kong Independent Short Film & Video Awards – Asian New Force 2003 Critics Awards for Short Film for “15” *New York Film and Television Award – Silver for “48 on AIDS” 2004 *Hall of Fame – Best Family TVC (Starhub) *10th Lyon Asian Film Festival – Press Award for 2nd Best Film for "15" *TIME Magazine – "Top 20 Asian Heroes" *Panasonic Digital Filmmaker Awards 2004 First Prize for “Cut” *2004 Busan Asian Short Film Festival Excellent Kodak Film Award for "15" (short film) *Buenos Aires VI Festival Internacional de Cine Independiente :Signis Special Mention Award for "15: The Movie" :Best Director Award for "15: The Movie" *Deauville Asian Film Festival – Special Jury Award for "15: The Movie" 2005 *3rd Vladivostok Pacific Meridian Film Festival – Best Short Film for "Cut" *Clermont-Ferrand Short Film Festival – Canal+ Award 2005 for "Cut" 2006 * 2006 Hawaii International Film Festival NETPAC award – (4:30) * 2006 Sapporo Short Shorts Special award – (Monkeylove) * 2006 HAF Award – “132” * 2006 Fitzroy Short Film Festival – Audience Prize for "Monkeylove" * Geneva Black Movie Festival – Special Mention Award for "4:30" 2007 * Main Prize of the 5th Festival Signes de Nuit for "Monkeylove" * Winner of the Silver Screen Gangster Award * 29th Clermont-Ferrand Film Festival Grand prix for "Monkeylove" 2009 * 22nd Singapore International Film Festival – Singapore Film Awards: Best Director for "12 Lotus" 2010 * 1st Singapore Short Film Awards – Honorary Award for "outstanding contribution to the film community through short films" References External links * Royston Tan Official website * Royston Tan's 4:30 Interview on Youtube * Royston Tan's blogspot * Category:LGBT articles